A large number of different types of engines exist which include flywheels mounted on the crankshaft. Various pullers are known to facilitate removing the flywheel. In general, however, a special puller having its own design is required not only for each manufacturer but also for each size engine of that manufacturer. A repair shop having numerous types of motors from different manufacturers and of different sizes accordingly requires a corresponding number of flywheel pullers. This not only presents storage problems but also cost problems resulting from the necessity of having so many different flywheel pullers. The general arrangement of conventional flywheel pullers is to provide a plate having threaded members such as self-tapping screws mounted to the puller for engaging the flywheel. Where the engine has a smooth crankshaft such as a Briggs & Stratton engine the crankshaft may extend through an opening in the puller until it rests on the threads and the puller is manipulated to remove the flywheel. On other pullers, a threaded core member extending through the puller is manipulated to remove the flywheel.